Dragon of Time
by kitner
Summary: What would happen to The Warden if they didn't preform Morrigan's ritual?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so, busic stuffies, I don't own dragon age, the wheel of time, Bioware, EA, a PS3, a little horsey to rid- wait, I think I lost my train of thought there for a second... What was I doing? Oh, yes, saying I own nothing. Well. Except for this computer I'm writing on... And my phone... and this desk... wait I think I lost it again. Oh, nevermind, on to the storythingie!

+++++++++++++++++

.

'I wonder what happens when one dies?' Elissa Cousland wondered. The chantry believes that our immortal souls go on to dwell with The Maker and his bride Andraste. She wasn't sure weather or not she believed that, nor had she ever really thought about it before. But what about if one's soul is destroyed, say by killing an Archdemon as a Grey Warden. Now _that_, was something that she wondered about rather fervently right now as she rode atop a bucking dragon's head, trying to get a good enough grip to plunge one of her swords through it's skull.

She _should_ have let Morrigan do her ritual thing with Alistair, but Cusland didn't really trust her. Besides, it wasn't as if the two exactly had chemistry, and The Warden rather doubted that Alistair even knew how. "GAH!" She let out a cry as she briefly lost her grip, but managed to regain it. Unfortunately she had lost hold of her main sword in doing so and was now under the dragon's jaw. The clatter she heard less then a second later told her that to add onto her woes, gravity was indeed still working, and her off-hand sword had fallen out of the scabbard to the ground. "_JUST HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KILL THIS THING AGAIN!?_" She called out to no one in particular her words strangely highly enunciated from the stress of the moment.

Fortunately, her good, uh... she wasn't sure what to call him as she had no idea what the male form of 'mistress' in the sense of illicit partner was, Zevran, was engaged in combat not far below, and while he was engaged with three different Hurlocks, he was still able to manage witty repartee. "You're rather smart, I am most sure you will be able to figure it out!" As he impaled one of his foes upon his rapier. "Just use your head!"

"Well, I did always wonder why this thing had spikes..." She muttered as she headbutted the Archdemon. She saw a brilliant gold light erupt from the wound as the Archdemon went through its death throes, and she felt an almost tearing sensation at the very core of her being, as if her soul was being ripped to shreds. Suddenly though, she felt perfectly fine. "Huh, that was easier then I thought, eh Zev?" She said turning to her lover.

The expression on his face made it look as if he were crushed, he had even fallen to the ground, and started milking the proverbial cow, tears streaming down his face, calling out her name to the sky. "Yo, Zev, I'm perfectly fine." She walked up to him, "Ferelden to Zevran, I'm right he-" She cut off in the act of tapping him on the shoulder as her hand went right through it. "Huh."

She turned slowly to the corpse of the dragon, and sure enough... "Gew... Why did I have to die in that pose? It doesn't even seem possible..." Somehow when she had fallen, the force of the impact had pushed her body forward and it looked as if the Dragon were... well, lets just leave that to imagination, shall we? She turned back to Zev, still hamming it up, and wondered where his weapons had gone. He was holding them when she... uh... began the out of body experience? "Now that's even..." She was left speechless. Somehow his weapons appeared to have flown out of his hands in his wild gesticulating, and killed two of the Hurlocks that had begun their retreat with the grand death.

"I wonder what happens now..." She felt the same sensation as before, very nearly anyway, but it started at her legs. She looked down to see her form being stretched out to a large degree.,"Gah! NO! _NO!_" She called out desperately, trying to grab anything in reach to anchor herself to. Normally, this tactic would have served her well, as it had all too many times in the past, fighting Ogres that would try to grab her, golems that would try to grab her, her older brother that would try to grab her, her mabari when it was feeling particularly ornery... "_Why does everything always try to drag me to places!?_" She called out in desperation, as she discovered that this tactic failed when your hands had no substance.

.

She felt a jolting sensation, and suddenly she was looking at her body again, but this time on a pedestal with Alistair and Anora standing over her still warm remains. "Now why are those two... Oh yeah, heh, heh... I made them." She laughed to herself about her deviousness. "Huh, Ferg is alive? Well, that's cool. He'll be helpless without me, of course how will he ever get the estate back from the How- aaaand Alistair is just giving it to him? And the Howe Estate? Way to go, Bro... And he's giving part of it to the... " She face palmed. "I know you want to honor my memory, but keep the land. You get power, keep... _what!?_" She felt the tearing sensation again. "_Now come on, this is just cheap, CHEAP!"  
._

_duhn-de-duhn duhn-de-dun-duhn-dedun—deduh-dun-de-dun-woo-eee-ooo ooo-eee-ooo_ "_And where is that music coming from!?_" She called out as she spun about three axis of rotation through as strange purple and blue void that reminded her of the time she had tried those mushrooms on a dare. "_GAH!_" She called out as a whining blue box tumbled past her making a noise that sounded like someone was trying to murder a musical instrument, just barely missing skewering her with what appeared to be a weather vane. "_WHYYYYY!?_" She called out as once again she saw a planet.

"Huh, its kinda, pret- _OH MAKER WHY IS IT GETTING BIGGER!?_" She saw that she was rapidly approaching a forest far, far below. "_NO! NO! NONONONO!_"She called out desperately, trying in vain to shield her head from the inevitable impact that was the last thing she saw.

.  
.

As Rand watched his side of the road, the feeling grew in him that he was being watched. For a while he tried to shrug it of. Then he heard the loud cry of a woman in obvious distress. "_NO! NO! NONONONO!_" Followed by a rather loud thud.

Rand and Tam looked at each other in shock for a second, then as one, wordless, they set off in the direction of the noise. Rand nocked an arrow to his bow once more, and Tam pulled out his quarterstaff that he had apparently been hiding somewhere.

They emerged into a most strange setting. "Blood and bloody ashes..." Rand let out the exclamation in a low whisper. There was indeed a woman... who appeared to have tried diving headfirst into the ground as if it were a pond.

Tam too was rather surprised, but you would never know it, as nothing showed past his stern expression. "She'll be needing the Wisdom then." He said in his normal, unperturbed voice, as if strange looking women trying to swim through the ground was an every day occurance.

++++++++++++++  
.

A/N: So, yes, this is supposed to be way more silly then the Legends series, and I'm pretty much making it up as I go along. Its been years since I last read the old wheel of time, so, I'll have to re-read them to keep an idea going, look what sacrifices I'm making for this fic? I'm forcing myself to read one of my most favorite serieses written by one of my favorite authors! See this hard work? Of course, since I have to read up to keep up, it should update more erratically then legends, especially with the fact that I have no idea where I'm going with any of this... yet why do I get the feeling that somehow I'll be adding to this one far more frequently then the other? Oh well...


	2. Chapter 2

Hmmm, apparently no one before me thought to post such a crossover, strange... Well, it appears I at least own the idea of crossing the tw- *Lawyers approach and hand a piece of paper* nope, still nada.

++++++++++

And then there was pain. "Oooh... My head... Maker." Elissa groaned in agony. "Oghren... No more ale drinking contests before bead..." Yet, what she was laying on did not feel like her bedroll back at camp, it felt rather soft. In an instant she was alert, a battle trained warrior she took in her surroundings immediately.

She appeared to be lying on a simple bed. The room she was in was wooden and well maintained, so that ruled out dwarves and elves for a wooden room this size, and Darkspawn for the well maintained part. There was a small fire place burning a bit of wood, so whoever had left her here had been here rather recently. Her weapons and armor were gone and there was no sign of them in the open wardrobe so it seemed like she might be a prisoner, but she still had the garments she wore under her armor on so at least she wasn't that kind of prisoner.

A quick accounting of herself came next. She was still able to lift her arms, albeit painfully, and her fingers still worked. She began to trace her hands down her vital areas. Ease of breathing and slight pressure on each of her ribs meant none were broken, Her pelvis felt intact, and her legs appeared to be whole and hale. Working swiftly, she swung her legs off the bed and tested one final time to see f they would bear her weight before rising and rushing to the window. Night was rapidly falling, excellent, since it had been narrowed down to Humans and Qunarii the night should give her rather good concealment as neither saw all to well in the dark.

She looked over what she could see, trying to memorize the street layout for this village hoping that it wasn't another Haven. Feeling confident that she could navigate her way out and come back later for her arms and armor she took five long strides and was at the door to give it a perfunctory test. She was shocked to discover that the door was not locked.

Stepping out into the hallway she darted a quick look up and down the hall way, spotting nothing beyond a plain, well traveled rug that would easily disguise a multitude of traps beneath it, she hug the edges of the hall to avoid the obvious danger as well as most chances of causing creaks on the floor as she crept to the stairs. Looking at the handrails she saw one the banisters about three steps down was loose, and after checking it as best she could for traps she pried it loose to use as an impromptu club and uneasily sidled down the stairs. Were she a prisoner, where were all the guards? If they knew her to be a Grey Warden surely they would have an entire company standing guard at least, lest she waken angry.

None of this made any sense. She had DIED. She had somehow seen her own funeral, and yet here she was, in what appeared an inn wondering if she were a prisoner. Maybe this was the afterlife? Listening at what appeared to be the door to the outside, she could make out some voices but all in the distance. She pushed open the door and emerged onto the street. It was a small, simple sort of town that looked as if it had gone untouched in the blight. Orlais? Maybe, but the voices sounded Fereldan. It didn't matter right now, the forest was near at hand and she could find out more before she left the general area.

She kept to the shadows, skulking out of town when she started to feel an all to familiar itch between her shoulders as she heard the cry from two voices "_**Shadowspawn!**_" That decided it. She didn't know if she were a prisoner, but whoever these people were, they fought The Dark.

The beings charging wildly down the streets looked like miniature Trolls, and all she had was a wooden stick. "Time to fix that." She muttered under her breath as she leapt out at the first one. Her leg swept out and hooked an ankle. Pulling down the behemoth she drove her stick into the thing's eye with all her might. As it spasmed its death rattles she plucked the weapon from its hand, a vicious looking curved blade with a serrated edge along the back, it came to nearly her entire length, but the thing had wielded it with a single hand.

She charged forward into the flickering torch light of the figures the were just... _wrong_. There was no other way to describe them, they looked like none of the Darkspawn she had seen in her year long war, nor any those she had heard of from Alister, but that did not slow her hand. In a a dark flash her new sword parted an unnatural eagle head from the form of an overlarge man with cloven hooves who moved _too fast_. But not fast enough.

He next blow was countered by a bear headed thing that was _too strong_. These things were just wrong, nothing about them fit with any of her knowledge base, but the itch from between her shoulders screamed _Darkspawn_ and her very blood boiled with the need to quench this wrongness, this evil. She spun on the balls of her feet, pulling her blade free of the melee and twirled behind it faster then it could react, plunging the blade into its spine in a flash. No human could match her speed, already honed to the peak of human condition by years of training by her arms master, then enhanced in the joining. She whirled to face the next approaching opponent. Hmmm, this one looked far more human in shape and size yet it still gave off the unmistakable aura of evil. No matter, this black clad figure would be no match for her.

++++

A/N grrr, still sick but I said that I'd try to have this chapter up today, and I can't disappoint my... 42 visitors. hmmm... maybe the ultimate question is how many people will visit Kati's random story before she posts chapter two?


	3. Chapter 3

As usual, I own nothing more then my appartment... whats that? Its a lease? hmmm... uh... *disapears*

O=O=O=O=O

_Hmmm... that spin sure seemed to take a while..._ Elissa thought to herself _But surely it was but a fraction of a second, not the weeks upon weeks it felt like... Whatever. KILLIE TIME!_ The thoughts flashed through her mind as she pounced. Faster then any human or even any of the abominations before could have she had the blade in both hands above her head and leapt, bringing it swinging down upon this... thing for a massive downward stroke. Somewhere in an alternate universe a rather _hawke_-like human sneezed.

The black cowled figure didn't respond, didn't even seem to flinch with Elissa's approach until the last second when his blade swung upwards to meet the foe. Myrddraal are all but born with a blade, have superhuman strength and speed, and this one was using his own blade and was fresh in combat. Elissa in contrast had trained with twin short-swords yet was using a random great-sword she had found, she was battered, bruised, and not even entirely sure of where she was.

With a cry of pain the Warden lost the grip of her sword and it went flying through the air. It managed to impale another trolloc, but that was beside the point, for now Elissa was without sword and facing a shadowman. A Grey Warden is never truly disarmed though, and so she charged. The eyeless turned, and as he had so many times before upon previous combatants he met the gaze of his attacker. And he recoiled. Elissa herself felt a pang of fear that she pushed down, and an almost... resonance from the gaze through her blood, almost as if a whole horde of darkspawn had just appeared all around her, but she ignored it. Her prey wasn't defending for some reason, so she went in for the kill.

A palm-strike to the wrist, and the dazed figure was disarmed with shattered bones. The thing began to react, try to respond, but Cousland's blood was up and she had gone into a rage and found her momentum. Time seemed to be crawling by as she dropped low and swung out a leg knocking the Fade off his balance and he started to fall. The warden used her self-imposed loss of balance to fall forward catching herself with her hands. Pushing herself up into a handstand facing away from the shadowman she fell backwards, her heels planting themselves firmly into the face of the human like beast forcing it down all the faster and harder ensuring a killing-blow as she used his head as a springboard.

She flew through the air and caught herself on the horns of a roaring monstrosity. Righting herself on its shoulders so that she was standing straddling the head upon its back in a near horizontal position with her hands firmly grasping the horns she felt the last of the rage leave her as she _pulled_ twisting the head of her mount nearly all the way around as it _screamed_.

She dropped gracefully to the ground and saw that curiously, all the abominations around her had begun to scream in high pitched wails as they fell to the ground and began to spasm. She had not time to ponder this curiosity though, as she heard running steps coming up rapidly and heavily towards her. Instinctively she jumped to the side, spinning her leg shot out at the figure that had missed her by inches and contacted the head, sending it slamming into the ground. She landed in a three point stance and saw that impossibly, the figure had begun to stir. Then it rose. And Elissa's mind screamed in horror.

The being's head had been crushed inwards, and was laying uselessly on one of the thing's shoulders. The right arm hung limp at its side. Dark, near black blood oozed out from every gap in the things dented and ruined armor. This was the thing she had just killed, and yet it was not dead. Her eyes grew wide as the thing charged once more, but in a flash there was something in front of her.

She knew not from where this giant of a man came, and his strangely colored cloak told her that even if she had, she would have had a hard time spotting him. He had a long blade in his hand, _were all the swords here giant,_ she couldn't help but wonder as he moved nearly as fast as she had, swinging that mighty blade.

With a single swing the beast that didn't even know that Al'Lan Mandragoran was there lost both its legs. He continued his stroke upwards, and off came the working arm of the Fade. The shadowman continued his wordless scream out of his ruined mouth as with a final slice the head went flying. He pulled out a cloth and wiped his blade before re-sheathing it. He turned and stood face to face with the Grey Warden. "Not many can claimed to have bested a Halfman, especially not alone and unarmed. None that I know short of an Aiel."

O=O=O=O=O

-rantings and apologies below-

*_Sheepishly*_ So... uh... been a while? Sorry for the wait, and short chapter, but hey, at least I'm not dead? I happened to get better just as school started up, and so... yeah... been a bit busy, and indeed this was actually originally supposed to be the ending of chapter two, but I'll have some more soon, as it turns out writing helps keep me sane, go figure, and even though less people read this fic then my other it would appear that this one is better received by its audience... so then... this one is more fun and satisfying for me. Therefore, since I'm writing for my own enjoyment and sanity... this story take precedence. AND I've worked out the rough outlines of a plot too... muhahahaha...


End file.
